<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of the blue by skullslahey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850159">out of the blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullslahey/pseuds/skullslahey'>skullslahey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullslahey/pseuds/skullslahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack meets someone at the airport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sharman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out of the blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! thank you for choosing to read my fanfic! it is currently a work in progress and isn’t done yet. follow me on twitter for updates: @skullslahey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jack mentally cursed herself for taking too long to perfect her makeup. she also cursed herself for wearing heels to the airport when she knew she’d be late. no matter how fast she tried to run, it felt like she hadn’t covered any ground. she weaved in and out of crowds, much to her dismay. she hated when people did it, but she was left without a choice. she heard someone call her name, but she ignored it. nothing was more important than catching her flight. whoever it was got closer and placed their hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“listen, i have a flight to catch. whatever it is, it can’t be more important.” she replied quickly, keeping her eyes ahead.<br/>
“no, babe you don’t understand.” the man laughed.<br/>
“what is it you dick,” she raised her voice before turning to look at him. it was the man she was planning to see, “danny? what the fuck are you doing here?” she furrowed her brows. her brain couldn't wrap her head around why he was in luton airport.<br/>
“i just landed to see you.” he smiled. he pulled her against his chest and held her close. he placed a quick kiss on the crown of her head.<br/>
“you came to see me? i thought you were still filming.” she furrowed her brows, her face contorting from confusion to happiness.<br/>
“after the fights we’ve had, i figured surprising you couldn't hurt.” he shrugged, a smug grin attached to his lips.<br/>
“you know me very well, big dan the string bean.” she pulled her lips into her mouth as she snickered.<br/>
“oh, c’mon, did you have to?” he sighed and rolled his eyes.<br/>
“listen, it made me cringe too.” she glared at him.<br/>
“so you cringed just to make me cringe? that’s so sweet of you.” he pouted.<br/>
“i’d do anything to get under your skin.” she smirked as she stared into his eyes.<br/>
“ew, that was gross.” he shook his head in disgust.<br/>
“oh, fuck off.” she nudged him as a laugh escaped her lips.<br/>
“you wouldn't.” he gasped.<br/>
“i would.” she raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“darling..” he trailed off, staring at her with a knowing stare.<br/>
“what, daniel?” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“babe, you would never.” he shook his head as a laugh escaped his perfect, soft lips.<br/>
“i would, danny. now shut up and get your shit in the car.” she sighed.<br/>
“god, welcome home.” he sighed deeply.<br/>
“oh, fuck off.” she elbowed his side.<br/>
“oh, ow! baby!” he groaned.<br/>
“you are so annoying.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“c’mon, you love me.” he swung his arm around her.<br/>
“you don’t know that.” she smirked as they made eye contact.<br/>
“yes i do.” he nodded.<br/>
“some days i wish we’d never met.” she muttered, glancing away from him.<br/>
“how could you?” he gasped, placing his hand over his heart.<br/>
“oh, shut up.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“really though, i’m glad we’re back together. i missed you a lot.” he glanced down at the sidewalk.<br/>
“no, baby, it’s okay. i know you can’t just come home. don’t feel bad, okay?” she gently placed her hand on his arm as she glanced up at him with a grin.<br/>
“i know, but i feel like you’re upset with me.” he glanced over at her.<br/>
“i just... it’s the kissing, danny, and the sex, all that shit. i don't like seeing it on screen. it fucks with my head.” she stared at the road as she drove home.<br/>
“but, baby, it’s not real. i don’t love her. i love you. i know it’s hard to see, but please don’t let it ruin us.” danny pleaded with her.<br/>
“you don’t understand. it’s like i’ve been cheated on. i know it wasn't meant that way, but that doesn’t mean my brain interpreted it that way.” she shook her head.<br/>
“but i do. and i should’ve checked with you to make sure the role was fine. i had no idea on screen romances bothered you,” he glanced away from her, “i had no idea it made you feel like that, and i’m sorry. i hope you know it never means anything to me.” he held her hand gently.<br/>
“it’s okay.” she gripped his hand.<br/>
“no, it’s not. i upset you. is there anything i can do? i’ll do anything, like lick your feet, anything.” he rubbed her hand with his thumb.<br/>
“could you cuddle with me when we get home?” a smile snuck up on her face.<br/>
“of course, my love.” he nodded his head quickly.<br/>
“thank you danny.” she smiled.<br/>
“i hope you know i love you.” he spoke softly as he watched her eyes dart all over the road.<br/>
“i love you too.” she faked a smile. she couldn't help but think those were the same lips he kissed another person with. she knew it came with the territory, but she wasn’t used to this. she wasn’t rich or famous like him. she’d never been with anyone famous or rich before. she knew she had to let it go. he’d never understand how hurt she was. he’d never understand how deep her pain was. he’d never understand how much the kiss messed with her head.<br/>
“you’re not mad at me, are you?” he spoke gently.<br/>
“um, i mean, i’m not happy. you’ll never understand how much that hurt me, but i don’t expect you to. both of us don’t see the same way on that, and that’s fine. but it goes deeper. both of us know my issues with trust. a lot of romances come from being on set with someone. i’m not saying you would, but what if something happened and it got out of hand?” her voice croaked unexpectedly.<br/>
“i know you must feel awful, but i can assure you i’m better than that. i don’t care how gorgeous a woman is, i will never ever cheat on you. i love you too much. if somehow i lost feeling for you, i’d tell you and we’d figure it out, but i don’t think that’ll happen, especially when you look like you do.” he smirked.<br/>
“are you sure?” her voice was soft and quiet.<br/>
“yes, i’m sure.” he placed his hand on her thigh.<br/>
“danny.” her breath hitched in her throat.<br/>
“is that good or?” he leaned forward and glanced at her.<br/>
“good, danny, it’s good.” she leaned her head back. a soft moan escaped her lips. she was elated she decided to wear a short skirt. she knew it would end in her needs being met.<br/>
“do you want me to?” he moved his hand closer to her groin.<br/>
“yes, please. i’ll beg, whatever you want, babe.” she nodded feverishly.<br/>
“god, you must be desperate.” he chuckled.<br/>
“it’s been months, danny. that stupid vibrator isn’t enough.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“still have time to be mean to me.” he sighed.<br/>
“i always do.” she smirked as she quickly glanced at him.<br/>
“you’re driving. i shouldn’t be doing this.” he giggled out of embarrassment.<br/>
“daniel,” she sighed, “i’m a good driver. i’m sure i can keep us safe.”<br/>
“oh, really?” he giggled.<br/>
“yes. try me.” she smirked.<br/>
“a-are you sure?” he stammered.<br/>
“yes, now do it.” normally she would’ve appreciated him asking for consent, but not when she was so turned on she could barely think. she jolted at the feeling of his fingers pushing her thong to the side. his fingers brushed against her folds as pleas for more escaped her perfect lips.<br/>
“danny, please.” she moaned quietly.<br/>
“i got you, baby, don’t worry.” he leaned over and pressed his soft lips to her cheek. he continued to kiss down her neck then back up again. he sucked at her neck before pushing his fingers into her. she yelped in shock.<br/>
“jesus, danny.” she sighed and rolled her eyes.<br/>
“sorry, love.” he whispered against her neck.<br/>
“you’ll be sorry later,” she spoke quietly before pressing her lips against his, “oh, holy shit.” she gasped loudly. his fingers pumped in and out of her faster and faster, her moans and groans getting louder and louder.<br/>
“you’re so hot when you moan for me.” he sucked at her neck and bit her skin.<br/>
“i love you so much.” she replied breathlessly.<br/>
“i love you too.” their lips locked perfectly.<br/>
“can we talk about something inside?” her voice grew small.<br/>
“of course, my love.” he nodded. the couple went inside and sat on the couch together.<br/>
“about the whole kissing thing, i just... i’m still uneasy about it. it really fucks with me. i don’t know what to do about it. i don’t think i can do anything about it.” she bit on her lip to hold back tears.<br/>
“i’m sure we can, love. i’m sure there’s something.” he shook his head. he knew he had to do something. he knew he couldn’t just let her go.<br/>
“danny, i don’t think there is. how am i supposed to forget? it’s not your fault, and i’d hate for you to blame yourself,” a sob escaped her lips, “i just can’t forget about it. it haunts me at night even when you’re lying next to me. no matter what, i think about it.” she wiped her eyes.<br/>
“so what are you saying?” he raised an eyebrow as he gazed into her eyes.<br/>
“maybe we should take time apart. i know you just got back, but my heart breaks every time i see you. i just can’t take it right now.” she sniffled.<br/>
“shh, it’s okay,” he held her tight and rubbed her back, “whatever you need, honey.” tears streamed down his face and dampened her skin.<br/>
“aw, don’t cry. it’s not your fault. we’re not over, i promise you that.” she held his face in her hands and touched his forehead with hers.<br/>
“but it is my fault. i did it.” his bright blue eyes stared into hers.<br/>
“no, it’s not.” she caressed his cheek and stared into his eyes.<br/>
“but i could’ve avoided the role. i didn’t need it.”he shook his head. she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.<br/>
“you wanted it because it interested you. it gave you that spark in your eye. you rambled on for hours about how excited you were and all your doubts. don’t blame yourself, danny. it’s not your fault,” she ruffled his hair and kissed his pink lips, “now stop your crying. we have to get to the important shit. how are we gonna fix this?” she stared at him as he wiped his eyes with his sweater.<br/>
“um, well, you said to stay apart, so.” he trailed off awkwardly.<br/>
“i know, but i’ve missed you too much to stay away.” she pouted.<br/>
“we can try.” he gazed into her soft eyes. they always made him feel at ease. the way the green and blue molded into the golden and brown sparkles had him mesmerized.<br/>
“i call balcony.” she smirked.<br/>
“you fucking cunt.” he gasped.<br/>
“you love me.” she smiled spitefully.<br/>
“fine, i do.” he rolled his eyes and sighed.<br/>
“i’ll see you later, i guess.” she forced a smile.<br/>
“bye, my love.” he pecked the crown of her head. he headed to their bedroom while she headed towards the balcony. she knew she couldn’t last long without him, especially after being apart for so long. she sat on the couch and watched the london skyline. all she could think about was her boyfriend. how much she wanted to be near him and hold him or hug him. how much she wanted to hear his smooth voice and his accent. she got up and went into the living room. he was standing next to their bed, contemplating what he could do to fill the time. he turned his head and saw her standing in her black velvet dress. it clung to every dip and bulge on her skin, even the pouch of fat on her stomach that she hated, but he loved it.<br/>
“i can’t do it. i miss you too much.” she jumped into his arms.<br/>
“aw, i missed you too,” he held her tight and rubbed her back, “you wanna cuddle?” he held her with his hands on her shoulders.<br/>
“of course.” she nodded.<br/>
“i’ll carry you.” he smiled.<br/>
“aw, such a gentleman.” she ruffled his brown curly hair.<br/>
“only the best for my princess.” he pecked her forehead lightly. she smiled as her eyes fluttered. he placed her gently on the bed before getting in next to her. he laid his head on her chest. she knew what he wanted. it was their tradition when he came home. she scratched the sides of his head with her nails.<br/>
“i was thinking we should put up boundaries.” she spoke carefully. she watched for his reaction. he didn’t flinch. he laid on her chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart. it reminded him that he always had her to come home to, that he always had her arms to hold him.<br/>
“oh, what are they?” he glanced up at her.<br/>
“i was thinking if it involves kissing or anything romantic you don’t tell me about it and try to make sure i don’t watch it.” she ran her hand through his hair.<br/>
“yeah, i can do that.” he nodded.<br/>
“thanks babe.” she pressed a gentle kiss to his head.<br/>
“anything for you.” he held her tighter. the room fell quiet for a while, much longer than normal. most of the time either of them would babble on while the other listened.<br/>
“are you okay, danny?” she glanced down at him.<br/>
“i, um, i just... i feel like i’m not enough. it’s not your fault. it’s my own fault. i know your issues and i should’ve known you’d want a warning beforehand.” he sighed.<br/>
“no, honey, you’re more than enough. it doesn’t matter if you didn't consider it before, but we made boundaries now, so everything’s okay.” she played with his curls as she gazed into his eyes.<br/>
“but i should've thought about it.” he frowned.<br/>
“listen, you’re the best boyfriend i’ve ever and will ever have. i’d marry you right now if i could.” she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.<br/>
“then why don’t you?” he glanced up at her. she gasped in shock.<br/>
“we can’t do that right now. we’d have to plan that, love.” she laughed nervously.<br/>
“maybe if we look it up...” he raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“fine.” she rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.<br/>
“find anything?” he asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.<br/>
“not yet, daniel.” she grumbled.<br/>
“you’re so cute when you’re annoyed.” he smiled.<br/>
“you’re not cute when you’re annoying.” she glared at him.<br/>
“you love it when i bug you.” he nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck.<br/>
“i don't, actually.” she raised an eyebrow at him.<br/>
“yes, you do.” he nodded.<br/>
“daniel andrew.” she crossed her arms and glared at him again.<br/>
“yes, love?” he raised his brows.<br/>
“it says we can get married down the road. you can get dressed and we’ll go.” she smiled as she glanced at him.<br/>
“oh, you really want to? i didn’t think you’d accept.” he giggled nervously.<br/>
“of course i want to. we’ve been together four years. there’s no way i don’t want to marry you.” she caressed his cheek gently.<br/>
“i just can’t believe i got so lucky.” he chuckled.<br/>
“well, believe it, honey. because it’s happening.” she smiled before getting to her feet.<br/>
“i love you so so so much.” he stood up and hugged her from behind.<br/>
“i love you too.” she grinned at him. she sat down on the bed and waited while he got dressed.<br/>
“i forgot to tell you, you look absolutely gorgeous, darling.” he smiled as he took off his shirt.<br/>
“aw, babe, that’s so sweet of you.” she pouted.<br/>
“anything for my girl.” he held her tight and pressed a gentle kiss to her head.<br/>
“we should play burnout when we get back.” she grinned as she glanced up at him.<br/>
“i’m sure i’ll beat you.” he replied with a smug grin on his face.<br/>
“sure you will.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“you’re so nasty to me.” he mumbled as he shook his head.<br/>
“and you probably like it.” she folded her arms over her chest, glancing at him with a knowing stare.<br/>
“maybe i do, maybe i don’t.” he shrugged.<br/>
“you are so annoying.” she rolled her eyes. she suppressed the smile threatening to tug at her lips.<br/>
“you love me anyways.” he smirked knowingly.<br/>
“no, i don’t.” she shook her head.<br/>
“you do.” he nodded.<br/>
“don’t.” she glanced up at him with a smirk pulling at her lips.<br/>
“do.” he stared down at her.<br/>
“don’t.” she spoke with a quiet whisper as she leaned in.<br/>
“do.” his voice lowered as his lips brushed against hers.<br/>
“don’t.” she spoke against his lips.<br/>
“do.” he placed his thumb on her cheek and pulled her closer.<br/>
“don’t,” she put her arms around his neck. he leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers. she placed her hands on the sides of her face and pulled him closer. he tilted his head to the side, “no, we can’t.” she pulled away and shook her head.<br/>
“what?” he furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>
“the place closes soon, babe.” she glanced up at him.<br/>
“oh.” he felt his cheeks grow warm.<br/>
“aw, you’re blushing.” she grinned.<br/>
“piss off.” he mumbled.<br/>
“you’d miss me.” she held his hand in hers as they walked down the street.<br/>
“i wouldn't.” he shook his head.<br/>
“yes, you would.” she nodded as she furrowed her brows.<br/>
“i wouldn’t.” he shook his head again.<br/>
“you know you would.” she smirked.<br/>
“fine, maybe i would.” he sighed.<br/>
“daniel.” she exclaimed before smacking his arm.<br/>
“fine, i’d miss you.” he rolled his eyes.<br/>
“i knew you would.” she held his arm and smiled.<br/>
“i can’t believe we’re gonna be married.” he smiled to himself as her heels clicked on the pavement.<br/>
“i’m so excited.” she squeezed his arm tight.<br/>
“fucking hell, don’t break my arm.” he teased her as he laughed.<br/>
“i’m not even doing it that hard.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“oh, shut up.” he mumbled.<br/>
“oh, fuck off.” she nudged him.<br/>
“oh, you love me.” he scoffed.<br/>
“for now.” she glared at him.<br/>
“oh, i’m so scared.” he laughed at her.<br/>
“oh, fuck you.” she giggled.<br/>
“i know you’d love to.” he mumbled.<br/>
“daniel!” she smacked his arm.<br/>
“ow!” he held his arm in pain.<br/>
“good, you deserve it.” she smiled to herself.<br/>
“you’re so evil.” he gasped, staring at her with wide eyes.<br/>
“and yet you love me.” she smirked as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.<br/>
“i do.” she smiled as she looked at the ground.<br/>
“and i love you too.” he tightened his grip on her hand. daniel couldn't believe he was going to be married to the girl of his dreams. he imagined they’d get married, but he thought it would take years to plan. he never imagined they’d get married because they were bored. they stopped walking as they approached the unity unitarian church of london.<br/>
“well, here we are.” she glanced at him awkwardly.<br/>
“about to get married.” he placed his hands in his pockets as he rocked onto his heels.<br/>
“well, let’s go.” she held out her hand, waiting for his to interlock it. he quickly grabbed her hand and held it close. they opened the church doors and went inside.<br/>
“jacquelyn, will you take daniel to be your husband? love, honor, and cherish him now and forever more?” the priest glanced at jack.<br/>
“i, jacquelyn, take you, daniel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish always.” her voice was strained. tears rushed down her cheeks and fell on the altar.<br/>
“daniel, will you take jacquelyn to be your wife? love, honor, and cherish her now and forever more?” the priest glanced at danny.<br/>
“i, daniel, take you, jacquelyn, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish always.” he smiled as he held her hand in his.<br/>
“you may now kiss the bride.” danny wasted no time. he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace, before he kissed her. his lip crashed against her top lip as she kissed him feverishly. he knew this wouldn't be the last time they’d kiss tonight. the two of them left the church and headed home.<br/>
“we’re fucking married! you’re my wife! i’m your husband!” danny exclaimed proudly.<br/>
“i know. don’t tell the streets of london.” she rolled her eyes at his antics.<br/>
“there’s no need to be so mean to me, love.” he smirked as he glanced down at her. she felt her heart pound in her chest as she met his intense gaze.<br/>
“stop that.” she smacked his arm.<br/>
“getting hot and bothered, are we?” he laughed at her.<br/>
“shut up.” she shook her head.<br/>
“you know you want this.” he opened his suit jacket as if he was showing off his body.<br/>
“oh, fuck off.” she laughed at him.<br/>
“you know you want me.” he whispered as he leaned in close, their lips almost touching.<br/>
“fine, maybe i do.” she gave into him. how could she not? with his charm, his smile, his accent, and that perfect head of hair on his head, not to mention his chiseled physique.<br/>
“do you want me to carry you so we can be home sooner? i can tell you really want me.” he teased her.<br/>
“daniel, i swear to god.” she tried to stifle a laugh.<br/>
“babe, i get it. i’m hot, i know.” he smirked wide. knowing he was getting under her skin was more than satisfying to him.<br/>
“don’t get too full of yourself.” she warned.<br/>
“oh, but baby, it’s hard not to be when you look at me like that.” he winked.<br/>
“you’re so aggravating.” she mumbled.<br/>
“and you just married me.” he grinned from ear to ear.<br/>
“oh, fuck you.” she giggled as they went up to their apartment.<br/>
“you’d love to, wouldn't you?” he raised a brow.<br/>
“on second thought, maybe i would.” she smirked as she gazed up at him with her arms around his neck.<br/>
“maybe after the champagne.” he smiled spitefully.<br/>
“you’re the worst.” she gasped, her mouth ajar.<br/>
“no, you love me.” he shook his head.<br/>
“i don’t.” she shook her head.<br/>
“do.” he nodded.<br/>
“don’t.” she shook her head.<br/>
“do.” he nodded.<br/>
“don’t.” she shook her head.<br/>
“do.” he nodded.<br/>
“can we stop?” she groaned.<br/>
“yeah, that was tiring.” he agreed. they stared at each other for a moment before jack leaned in and kissed him. he was blinded by her kiss. he hadn’t expected her to be so desperate. he stumbled back into their bedroom where she pushed him down on the bed and climbed over him.<br/>
“i told you i wanted you,” she whispered against his skin. her breath on his skin brought goosebumps to the surface. he began to breathe heavily. he didn’t know what to say. he was so turned on by her it was painful. he closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. he was worried when he didn’t feel her kissing him back, “aw, you really trusted me that much?” she laughed.<br/>
“why are you so mean to me?” he sighed as he rolled his eyes.<br/>
“because it’s fun to bother you.” she smiled before leaning in to press her lips to his.<br/>
“can we make out?” he asked, fully prepared to beg.<br/>
“hm, no.” she swiftly shook her head. she wanted so badly to kiss his perfect pink lips, but she knew that was exactly what he wanted.<br/>
“please.” he pouted.<br/>
“no.” she laughed.<br/>
“well, i tried.” he spoke as he got to his feet.<br/>
“barely.” she teased him.<br/>
“hey! be nice to me!” he exclaimed.<br/>
“but being mean to you is fun.” she frowned.<br/>
“get a new hobby.” he shrugged.<br/>
“it’s not that easy, danny.” she glared at him.<br/>
“yes it is.” he furrowed his brow.<br/>
“it’s not you weasel.” she punched his arm.<br/>
“hey!” he held his arm.<br/>
“oh, shut up.” she sighed.<br/>
“you’d die without me.” he raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“sure i would.” she laughed.<br/>
“you would.” he nodded.<br/>
“i would not.” she shook her head.<br/>
“you would.” he nodded as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.<br/>
“fine, maybe i would.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“i know you would darling.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.<br/>
“do you wanna play burnout with me?” she glanced up at him with her bright eyes.<br/>
“of course, love.” he nodded. the two of them sat down on the couch. things became heated when the game started. both of them were screaming at each other to go away or that they would win. in the end, jack ended up winning.<br/>
“i told you i would!” she exclaimed, rubbing her victory in his face.<br/>
“piss off.” he mumbled.<br/>
“daniel!” she scolded him.<br/>
“what? i’m not wrong!” he replied.<br/>
“shut up.” she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“you’re so mean to me.” he shook his head.<br/>
“i know.” she smiled spitefully.<br/>
“but why?” he raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“because it’s fun.” she replied.<br/>
“not for me.” he pouted.<br/>
“it’s not supposed to be.” she smirked.<br/>
“that’s so mean.” he gasped.<br/>
“i know.” she nodded.<br/>
“why are you so mean to me?” he pouted.<br/>
“you're fun to bully.” she replied.<br/>
“that doesn’t mean you have to always bully me. you know you can be nice, right?” he peered up at her.<br/>
“but i wanna bully you.” she frowned.<br/>
“of course you do.” he mumbled as he shook his head.
“you’re easy to bully.” she replied with a smirk. 
“shame on me for being easy to bully.” he rolled his eyes. 
“exactly.” she glanced at him as he glared back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>